


Welcome to Fatherhood

by Hokee



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, Surprise Pet Ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: Draco comes home to find that he's been replaced...and he is so not happy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121759
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Welcome to Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> For the February Drarry Discord's drabble challenge! Love the prompt this time 'round!  
> Prompt: "Bubbles" in 283 words!

"Harry, what is that?" 

Harry stood and Draco grimaced at the wriggling animal currently getting fur everywhere. "His name is Bubbles…. _isn't that right baby_."

Harry ruffled the dog's fur and the yappy fuck's tail went crazy. Draco could practically see Harry melt. 

A pang of annoyance flashed through him. First, his couch and now his lover? Oh hell no.

"Why is it-" Harry threw him an irritated look and Draco forced his face into what he hoped was honest curiosity. "Why 'Bubbles'?"

Merlin, even forcing the words out were preposterous, but Harry's face brightened and Draco prided that he was the one who made Harry smile like that. Take that you mangy mutt.

"He was thirsty." Draco moved to the couch, wiping his hand over the seat to remove the black fur and sat down. Harry flopped onto the floor.

"So I gave him some water from a bowl-" 

"Not my fine china?"

"From the cupboard." 

Harry refused to look at him. He glared, wondering not for the first time how much Slytherin was in Harry. 

"Go on." He growled out and the dog yipped.

"Bubbles stuck his snout into the dish and snorted the water, there were bubbles everywhere!" Harry nuzzled the dog and it licked his glasses in return. "You're just the cutest! Yes you are!"

"Why did you decide to suddenly adopt a pet?"

"Was told it's great practice."

"Practice? For what?"

"Babies."

" _Babies?_ "

"Yeah! You know when two people lo-"

"I know how babies are made!"

"Yeah?" Harry's attention was fully on him now.

He swallowed thickly and looked away. "Fine. Bubbles can stay."

Harry rushed to sit in his lap, kissing him excitedly. "You'll make a great father."


End file.
